


on thin ice

by littlebruja



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebruja/pseuds/littlebruja
Summary: Killua asks again, this time with no humour in his voice. “What were you distracted by?”It’s ridiculous. They’re sitting in the middle of an ice rink, receiving glares from the skaters around them, their clothes are soaked through, and the air is freezing, but all Gon can think about is the pink of Killua’s lips, and the blue of his eyes.Without much thought Gon speaks honestly. “You.”~A day on the ice, a fall, a laugh, and a kiss.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	on thin ice

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1:30am why am I awake, but please enjoy this tooth aching fluff :)

They’re bundled head to toe with wool, their breaths are like icy smoke in the air and Killua is gripping Gon’s arm so tight he’s sure to leave bruises, but Gon doesn’t mind. Killua has never ice skated before, and Gon would rather deal with a few purple marks than have Killua land flat on his face. Especially when it means having Killua warm and pressed up so close beside him, his silver hair tickling his cheek, and smelling of smoke and strawberries.

Killua almost slips for about the tenth time in five minutes and a giggle escapes Gon before he can stop it. Killua is just too cute. Gon’s so used to seeing him composed and snarky—a clumsy Killua that scowls at the ground like it’s his mortal enemy is refreshing. The sound receives him a glare but a pink tinges Killua’s cheeks, and Gon doesn’t think it’s only from the cold. He would apologise, but Killua still hasn’t loosened his death-tight grip on his arm so he can’t be too angry at him. In fact, besides a quiet “bastard” under his breath Killua has already focused back on placing his feet precariously on the ice again, one shaky step at a time. Gon grins, happy that Killua trusts him still, and allows himself a moment to appreciate his best friend.

Gon doesn’t think he’ll ever get over how breathtakingly beautiful Killua is. Every little thing about him wraps another rubber band around Gon's heart, squeezing it tighter and tighter until it feels unbearable sometimes. The slope of his nose, the light freckles that are only visible if you’re close enough, his eyes, as blue as the watery depths below, his eyebrows, delicate and light as they are, currently scrunched tightly together as he stares at the slippery ground as though it could open up at any moment. Gon could stare forever.

A slight stumble from Killua reminds Gon that he’s supposed to be helping, not inappropriately admiring his best friend. Although he’d like to.

“You’ve got this, Killua!” Gon encourages.

It’s a mistake. His words must break Killua’s already fragile and unstable concentration because he completely loses grip on the ice. In a split second Killua goes from standing upright to falling backward, his legs slipping and his head in danger of hitting the solid ice below. No time to think, Gon throws himself to the ground. Pain spikes through his butt and lower back, and his jeans are now wet, but a smile forces its way onto his lips anyway. His plan worked. He successfully acted as a cushion for Killua, whose head now lies on his stomach.

Killua blinks once, twice, and then shoots upwards. Or tries to anyway. His scramble to stand up is more a futile flounder, and only leads him to fall flat on his back again, but now without Gon’s body to soften the blow. Killua scowls upwards at the sky, the red of his cheeks at practically molten levels.

Gon can’t help it. He laughs, and laughs again, then continues laughing even when Killua begins yelling at him. People skate around them, staring in curiosity and amusement at the mess that is them on the ground.

“Oi! That was your fault, Gon! What the hell happened to ‘I won’t let you fall, I promise, Killua!’?”

Killua’s scowl deepens when Gon continues laughing, but Gon does feel slightly guilty, his promise poking at the back of his mind. So Gon tries slightly harder to not completely embarrass Killua.

“I’m sorry! I just got distracted!” he says, a giggle invading his voice.

“By what? A goldfish under the ice? It would make sense since you have the attention span of one!”

That only causes another round of giggles to inhibit Gon and, amazingly, Killua starts to laugh too. His scowl breaks and, instead, creases begin to form around the corners of his eyes, and his eyes light up in a way that Gon has realised Killua saves especially for him.

And Gon can’t help but think that Killua was made for this—the snow, the ice. His light hair, his icy blue eyes, the happy flush of his cheeks, his smile, as bright as the sun above them. Killua and winter are perfect together. Gon thinks back to before their small accident. Even when Killua was stumbling across the ice, he belonged to it. He was mesmerising. He still is.

Gon shouldn’t think such a thing about his best friend but he finds he doesn’t care anymore about hiding it. What’s the point? Killua is much more than that for him now, and always will be. His feelings pulse in his chest constantly, flaring every time he looks at him which, recently, has become quite a lot. He has become quite accustomed to that tightness in his chest now. Gon is sure Killua has noticed. More than once Killua has jolted his gaze away from Gon’s, pink staining his cheeks, when he catches Gon looking.

Now is an example. Gon has been staring for far too long. He doesn’t know his current expression, but he’s sure it looks incredibly fond. Much fonder than it should.

Killua isn’t smiling anymore, instead there’s a twist to his mouth that makes Gon’s stomach tie itself into knots.

Killua asks again, this time with no humour in his voice. “What were you distracted by?”

It’s ridiculous. They’re sitting in the middle of an ice rink, now receiving glares from the skaters around them, their clothes are soaked through, and the air is freezing, but all Gon can think about is the pink of Killua’s lips, and the blue of his eyes.

Without much thought he speaks honestly. “You.”

Killua inhales sharply, and his eyes dart away from Gon’s face.

Gon searches. He searches for any sign of disgust, of anger, of pity. But there’s only the pink of Killua’s cheeks and, wonderfully, the twitch of a smile on his lips.

Gon surges forward before he can question his decision.

For a moment, Killua’s lips are cold and soft and unmoving. Gon has grabbed him by the front of his jacket, and when Killua still doesn’t respond he worries he read everything wrong. But then Killua smiles, still pressed against Gon’s lips. And then it’s perfect. He’s warm, and soft, and tastes of marshmallows, and firecrackers spark in Gon’s chest warming up his fingers and toes better than any gloves and socks could.

When they break apart, it’s with secret smiles, and nose kisses, and a blooming warmth in their chests that could rival the winter cold.

“Go make out off the bloody rink!” yells an annoyed old lady trying to skate around them, causing them to jump. “Bloody teenagers.”

Killua’s eyes catch Gon’s, and the next second they’re bursting with laughter, the old lady tutting from the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this completely self indulgent fic haha any comments/feedback are very appreciated :)


End file.
